


В погоне за тобой

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Дэнни просто хочет спокойно побегать, так что он не в восторге от парня, который каждое утро его обгоняет и при этом еще насмехается.





	В погоне за тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing After You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668048) by [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

Он ненавидел огорчать свою малышку, поэтому когда Грейс начала настаивать на том, что ему нужно делать больше кардио-упражнений (ведь она его любит и не хочет, чтобы он умер), Дэнни пришлось смириться с утренними пробежками. Утро в этом ананасовом аду было единственным подходящим временем для бега на улице, потому что после восьми влажность воздуха становилась невыносимой для занятий любой физической активностью. Так что теперь Дэнни каждый день вставал в шесть — боже, какая все-таки рань — надевал кроссовки и наматывал несколько кругов по окрестностям.  
  
Если бы он был с собой откровенен, то признал бы, что ему это даже нравилось. Он не слишком разгонялся — достаточно, чтобы поднять пульс, но при этом не перенапрягать больное колено, — к тому же было приятно встречать мир до того, как его успевало заполнить большинство людей.  
  
А потом появился этот засранец.  
  
Дэнни понятия не имел, кто он и где живет, никогда его раньше не видел. Однажды тот просто пронесся мимо него и бросил через плечо:  
  
— Это все, что ты можешь?  
  
Дэнни его проигнорировал, скорчил лицо и продолжил бежать, но это повторилось на следующий день, и на следующий. Каждый раз парень кричал Дэнни что-нибудь оскорбительное, пролетая мимо с такой скоростью, как будто у него были пропеллеры на лодыжках. На четвертый день Дэнни принял вызов.  
  
Всегда, когда он ускорялся в погоне, парень оборачивался, и его глаза, которые Дэнни никогда не признает великолепными, загорались озорным огнем, а лицо озаряла улыбка. Эта улыбка бесила Дэнни почти так же сильно, как нравилась.  
  
Результат всегда был одинаковым: Дэнни ни разу не смог его догнать. Парень добегал до соседней стоянки, там запрыгивал в большой синий пикап, а потом, выезжая, сигналил и махал рукой, и его довольная физиономия окончательно выводила Дэнни из себя.  
  
В конце концов Дэнни решил, что не позволит какому-то длинноногому красавчику-придурку его одолеть. Когда парень снова появился из ниоткуда и пронесся мимо, как летучая мышь из ада, Дэнни приложил все силы, чтобы не отставать. Это сработало. Ему почти удалось поравняться с парнем. Он уже мог протянуть руку и схватить того, но у колена возникли другие планы.  
  
Позже Дэнни поймет, что просто перестарался. Все произошло, как в замедленной съемке: ногу заклинило, он упал на землю и чуть не покатился кубарем.  
  
Он лежал на тротуаре, матерясь от боли, когда услышал:  
  
— Черт. Ты в порядке?  
  
И внезапно лицо парня — его глупое красивое лицо с острыми чертами и огромными глазами, в которых застыл ужас — возникло прямо над ним. Не оставляя Дэнни маневров для возмущения, парень взял его на руки и понес к своему пикапу.  
  
Должно быть, Дэнни был в шоке. Только так он мог объяснить, почему без единого протеста позволил поднять себя, как беспомощную деву. Без единого.  
  
Позже в больнице — после того, как ему одели скобу на колено, а в руки напихали рецептов и таблеток, — Дэнни ковылял на костылях к вестибюлю. Парень до сих пор сидел там и ерзал, оглядываясь по сторонам. Дэнни направился прямо к нему с простым и ясным желанием убивать.  
  
— Да что с тобой не так?! — зашипел он.  
  
Парень смотрел на него, как олень, пойманный в свете фар.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Тебе жаль? Да уж, еще бы тебе было не жаль. Из-за тебя я повредил ногу и теперь застряну за бумажной работой. Козел.  
  
Дэнни развернулся и поковылял к выходу. Парень встал и пошел рядом с ним.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
— Нет, не нужна, иди к черту.  
  
— Ладно. Как ты вернешься домой?  
  
Дэнни остановился. И правда: как? Глубоко вздохнув, он снова развернулся и пошел назад в вестибюль. Может, ему разрешат воспользоваться их телефоном. Может, он успеет поймать Меку до того, как тот уедет на работу.  
  
Парень все еще не отставал и вообще выглядел, как потерянный щенок.  
  
— Хочешь, подвезу?  
  
Нет, Дэнни не хотел, но и беспокоить напарника из-за глупого происшествия тоже не горел желанием. Поэтому кивнул и позволил парню вывести себя из больницы на парковку.  
  
Поездка до квартиры прошла в тишине, не считая кратких указаний Дэнни, где свернуть. Парень следовал им без комментариев. Когда они, наконец, подъехали, Дэнни толкнул дверь пикапа и начал вылезать, но рука на плече его остановила.  
  
Парень пристально на него смотрел. В груди Дэнни что-то несколько раз трепыхнулось, а щекам стало горячо, но в последнем он собирался винить погоду.  
  
— С тобой точно все будет нормально? — спросил парень.  
  
— Да, как только уберусь подальше от тебя и этой машины, — огрызнулся Дэнни.  
  
Выражение на лице парня показалось бы Дэнни забавным, будь он в лучшем настроении. Тот сморщил нос и прищурился, поджимая губы.  
  
— Знаешь, тебе не обязательно было за мной гнаться, — сказал он.  
  
— О, — Дэнни язвительно усмехнулся. — А что еще мне оставалось после того, как ты взял за привычку каждое утро меня поддевать?  
  
— Мог просто игнорировать.  
  
Дэнни застыл. Да, да, он мог бы. Мог проигнорировать насмешки и продолжать бегать, не калеча себя, как идиот. Жар на щеках усилился, и Дэнни знал, что теперь откровенно краснеет.  
  
— Ну... Я…  
  
— Честно говоря, я польщен. То есть я надеялся, что однажды ты за мной погонишься. Просто не знал, что ты от этого пострадаешь.  
  
Чертов олений взгляд вернулся. От прилива крови к голове у Дэнни зашумело в ушах.  
  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я за тобой погнался? — спросил он. — Тебе что, пять лет?  
  
Парень рассмеялся и опустил голову, по его лицу разлился легкий румянец.  
  
— Ну, если так на это смотреть...  
  
Несколько мгновений после этого они молчали. Наконец Дэнни сказал:  
  
— Слушай, мне, возможно, понадобится помощь, чтобы попасть в квартиру, и я подумал, может, у тебя есть время?  
  
Парень помотал головой и широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Да. Конечно.  
  
Он помог Дэнни выбраться из машины и забрал у него медкарту с таблетками, пока Дэнни сражался с костылями. Когда его возня с ключами у двери слишком затянулась, парень осторожно взял их из рук Дэнни и, не встретив сопротивления, отпер дверь.  
  
Придерживая ее, он сказал:  
  
— Кстати, я Стив.  
  
Дэнни остановился и посмотрел на него. Было в происходящем нечто такое, от чего казалось, будто они попали в штампованную романтическую комедию. Будто однажды Дэнни проснется женатым на этой заднице в доме с тремя спальнями и оравой детишек. Вообще-то, звучало неплохо.  
  
Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Дэнни ответил:  
  
— Ну привет, Стив. Я Дэнни. Рад, что догнал тебя.


End file.
